


In Your Arms

by ladybubblegum



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Domesticity, Established Relationship, F/M, Future Fic, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-02
Updated: 2015-03-02
Packaged: 2018-03-16 01:25:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3469223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladybubblegum/pseuds/ladybubblegum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lydia wakes up to the smell of bacon and neither of her boyfriends in the bed with her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Your Arms

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mithborien](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mithborien/gifts).



> Written for mithborien for the Teen Wolf Rare Pair Exchange.
> 
> This is set several years in the future, with Scott, Stiles, and Lydia all in an established relationship with each other. All characters in this story are over 18.

Lydia woke to the smell of bacon.

It wasn’t uncommon, especially on the weekends when none of them worked, as her boys ate it in massive quantities on a regular basis, but it wasn’t often that Stiles was up before her. Most mornings, she’d wake with him curled up behind her, hips flush with her ass, grinding against her in his sleep. She’d wake him properly, help him with his little problem if she felt in the mood, then they’d both wander out into the kitchen as Scott finished breakfast.

That Saturday morning, neither Scott nor Stiles were in the bed with her.

There was a loud crash from the kitchen and she bolted upright in the bed, throwing off the covers. She stepped into her slippers and moved as quickly as she could without running into the kitchen. A baking sheet and two frying pans were strewn across the floor, and Lydia wanted to yell about the mess for about two seconds before she saw something much more interesting--Stiles, pressing Scott up against the counter, kissing him almost desperately, hand creeping under the t-shirt Scott had worn to bed. She allowed herself to indulge in the show for a minute or two before clearing her throat loudly.

They didn’t jump apart, exactly, but it was pretty close, and they both looked over at her, twin looks of surprise on their faces.

“Sorry, Lydia,” Scott spoke first. “Did we wake you?”

She smirked. “Hmm, no.” She sat down sideways in one of the kitchen chairs and rested an arm against the back. “But if you had, I’d hardly be angry about it.”

Stiles smirked at her while Scott blushed.

“Right,” Scott said, pulling away from their boyfriend slightly. “I should probably finish--”

“No.”

They both froze, turning to her. Lydia could see a sliver of skin low on Scott’s hip from where Stiles had been pushing down his sweatpants and pulling up his shirt.

“No?” Stiles echoed, eyes narrowing. “You’ve never said no to breakfast.”

Lydia laughed. “Oh, you’re making breakfast,” she said, then licked her lips. “But you’re finishing first.”

Stiles got it almost immediately, if the way his eyes lit up was any indication, but Scott frowned in confusion. “Finishing what?” Stiles smirked and leaned in, running a hot tongue up Scott’s neck to his ear and taking the lobe between his lips. “Oh. F-finishing that.”

Stiles crowded him up against the counter again, planting his hands on Scott’s hips, under the shirt, then turned his head to smirk at Lydia. “Any requests?”

Lydia cocked her head to the side, regarding them for a moment. “Can he fuck you?”

Stiles began to answer but Scott cut him off. “Not without moving to the bedroom. No lube out here.” When Stiles began to protest, Scott lifted a hand to his jaw, kissing him sweetly. “The only thing we have even resembling lube out here is cooking spray, which, let’s not.”

“He could blow you,” Lydia suggested to Scott.

Stiles was on his knees even before Scott could agree, pulling down the drawstring sweats just low enough for Scott’s cock to spring free. It was truly a thing of beauty, as far as Lydia was concerned. Not too long, or too wide, but certainly not lacking in any sense of the word, and Stiles definitely agreed with her. They’d had conversations about it, some in front of the man in question. He jumped at any chance to suck Scott off, or get fucked by him, or even give him a handjob. Sometimes Lydia wondered if that’s what got them all together in the first place--her and Stiles’ mutual appreciation of the gift that was Scott McCall’s dick.

Stiles didn’t waste any time taking Scott into his mouth. He wasn’t one for deepthroating, but he made up for it in enthusiasm. He sucked on the head, taking the base in the hand that wasn’t holding Scott’s hips steady, as Scott threw his head back and buried a hand in Stiles’ hair.

“Fuck,” he growled, his voice dropping to the low, guttural rumble that always sent shivers down Lydia’s spine. She parted her legs, slipping a hand beneath her nightgown and pushing her panties aside, brushing her fingers against her clit lightly. Her boys really knew how to put on a show. “Food’s gonna get cold.”

“Better hurry up then,” she told him, breathless, pressing her thumb against her clit while her fingers pushed inside. “The faster you come, the sooner we can eat. And the sooner we eat…” She smirked and drew up her gown with her free hand, letting Scott get a good look at what she was up to. “Well. I’ll let you come up with something fun.”

Stiles, clearly inspired by Lydia’s promise, started working Scott’s cock faster, head bobbing. It was a sloppy technique, but an effective one--Scott’s hand tightened in Stiles’ hair as his breathing grew heavy, hips moving in tiny, aborted thrusts as he tried to hold still.

“Stiles,” he gasped after a minute or two, tapping on Stiles’ shoulder in warning. “Fuck, Stiles--gonna--” Stiles pulled off immediately, jacking him off, face tipped up in anticipation. Scott groaned as he came, cum landing on Stiles’ cheeks and lips. 

Lydia never understood their fascination with coming on each other’s faces, but hell if it wasn’t fun to watch. She fucked herself with her fingers faster as Scott pulled up his sweats and Stiles turned to her, wiping come off his mouth with the back of his hand. His eyes were half-lidded and stared at her intently as he crawled across the kitchen floor slowly until he was sitting in front of her, which was way hotter than she thought she’d ever find it. He slid his hands up her legs and around her hips until he was gripping her ass, pulling her forward until she was sitting at the very edge of the chair.

“Want some help with that?” he asked her, trailing nimble fingers up her thigh. “While Scott finishes breakfast?”

She grinned, pulling her fingers out and spreading her legs wider to give him access, hooking one over his shoulder and pulling him forward gently in invitation. As much as she loved Scott’s dick, there was no competing with Stiles’ mouth when he really set his mind to it. He ate her out with as much enthusiasm as he’d lavished on Scott, slipping two long fingers into her and curling slightly.

She let Stiles work her over while she watched Scott continue breakfast. He was clearly working hard not to be distracted by what was happening behind his back; he cracked eggs and wisked them up with milk with a laser-like focus. The back of his neck was still red.

She went into almost a kind of trace, fingers in Stiles’ hair moving his mouth where she wanted it, while being entirely distracted by the inch of skin revealed by his shirt when he stretched up to get something out of the cabinet. She was in such a daze, in fact, that her orgasm crept up on her and nearly caught her off-guard. She was suddenly aware that her legs had began to shake slightly and that she was grinding her hips as best as she could against Stiles’ face and those long fingers.

“Oh god,” she gasped as his nailed a spot inside her that sent sparks shooting through her. “Fuck, right there--” He concentrated his attention to that spot, while his tongue did wicked things against her clit, over and over. Finally, she broke with a cry, shaking, one hand slamming down onto the tabletop while the other tightened in her boyfriend’s hair. He fucked her through it until she was too sensitive for it to feel good, and she pushed him away gently.

As they caught their breath, Scott began to set plates down on the table.

Surprisingly, breakfast was an uneventful affair. The bacon had gotten a little cold, but well, it was bacon and it’s freshness was sacrificed for a very good cause, so no one was complaining. Scott’s scrambled eggs were amazing as usual; they were easily one of Lydia’s favorite things to eat at breakfast. She knew he’d make them for her whenever she asked, so matter how early he had to get up, but she liked to save them for their weekends together. It made the weekend that little bit more special. Slow lazy sex and Scott’s scrambled eggs. She had simple wants.

Normally, they would eat at a fairly unhurried pace, talking about work or books they’d read or movies they wanted to see. That morning, though, they ate quickly and in silence, shooting each other sly looks and maybe playing a little footsie under the table.

They all wanted to be back in bed where there was lube and condoms and toys and no obligations for at least another two days.

Lydia finished first, and she flaunted it, hips swaying as she brought her plate to the sink. They were watching, she could feel their heated stares on her even without seeing them. She winked impishly at them as she left the room, heading back to the bedroom.

They joined her less than five minutes later.

Scott kissed her deep and backed her up to the side of the bed as Stiles rifled through a dresser drawer, no doubt looking for the lube and condoms they’d been lacking in the kitchen. Her knees hit the side of the bed and she went down, Scott following her, pulling her up onto the bed properly. He stretched out on top of her, kissing her neck and sucking on the skin--he always was a big fan of hickeys.

The bed dipped and Lydia peered over Scott’s shoulder to see Stiles climbing up, tossing the tube of lube and a handful of condoms onto the bedside table. He crawled up behind Scott, kissing the back of one shoulder as Lydia ran her fingers up his arm.

“Should we give Lydia the show she wanted before?” he asked Scott, sliding a hand around to the front of Scott’s sweats and ran nimble fingers against him--Lydia could see him getting hard again, slowly. Scott pulled away from her neck, smirking at Stiles.

“You just wanna be fucked,” he growled, pulling Stiles closer and biting down lightly on the side of his neck.

Stiles’ eyes grew dark with lust. “Guilty as charged,” he quipped, shrugging, then looked down at Lydia. “This is your request. How do you want us? You want my mouth again while he fucks me?” She wound a hand in his hair and pulled him into a hard, short kiss.

“I want you in me while he’s in you,” she told him bluntly. Both of her boys groaned.

Scott’s hand slid up her thighs and pulled up the edge of her gown, gathering it in his hands and pulling it over her head, tossing it aside. Lydia was about to chide him for the careless treatment of the fine silk, until Stiles darted forward and took a nipple into his mouth, sidetracking her. He slid between the two of them slowly as Scott pulled off his shirt and pushed his sweats down and kicked them off, then began helping Stiles out of his own clothes.

Lydia reached between them and curled her fingers around Stiles’ cock. “You still haven’t gotten to come,” she observed as Stiles groaned and buried his face in her neck, pushing his hips forward into her hand. “Don’t worry, we’ll take care of you. Right Scott?” She reached over with her free hand and plucked the lube and box of condoms off the table and handed them to Scott. He pulled two out and gave one back to her.

“I wonder if he’s still loose from last night,” Scott growled, tearing open the package and rolling the condom. He uncapped the lube and coated two fingers with it.

She felt more than saw the moment when Scott slipped a finger into Stiles. Stiles gasped and jerked slightly and sought out her mouth with his own. He gasped and moaned into her mouth while Scott worked him open until he was satisfied. Lydia wound her arms around Stiles’ neck and tore open the package in her hands, pulling out the condom and rolling it down his cock, hard against her stomach.

“You ready?” she whispered into his mouth. “You’re not gonna last long like this.” She positioned him at her opening as Scott’s hands gripped his hips.

As Scott pushed into Stiles, Stiles pushed into her.

Stiles didn’t have to do a whole lot of work after that; Lydia felt every slow thrust of Scott’s hips. It was a little awkward at first, finding a rhythm that worked for them, but eventually they began to move together, Lydia’s legs hooked around Stiles’ hips, heels pressed against Scott’s sides. Every hard thrust from Scott sent Stiles deeper into her, and Stiles sucked biting kissing on her neck as she threw her head back.

Unsurprisingly, Stiles was the first to come, groaning against her neck. He managed a few more thrusts before he slipped out of her, replacing his cock with his fingers, keeping up the same pace as Scott, who was fucking into him harder and faster.

As Lydia came again on Stiles’ fingers, Scott thrust hard and stilled, groaning into the back of his neck.

The three of them collapsed on the bed, disposing of condoms and pulling the blankets around them as they settled in again, curling around each other. Lydia stretched out between the two of them, feeling more relaxed than she had in a long while. Scott kissed her cheek sweetly while Stiles was already passing out again. They’d have to get up eventually, at least to clean up, but for now, they could cuddle and drift back to sleep.

Their relationship was maybe a little unconventional, Lydia thought to herself as she closed her eyes, but she wouldn’t trade it for the world.

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on [tumblr](ladybubblegum.tumblr.com)


End file.
